


Sci-Fi and Cereal

by MoriartyMastermind



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts - ColdFlash Edition [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, Pre-Slash, Very heavily implied ColdFlash but feel free to act like Barry just appreciates the view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyMastermind/pseuds/MoriartyMastermind
Summary: “Who wouldn’t be angry?! You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”





	Sci-Fi and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a friend of mine betting I couldn't make ColdFlash fics out of all these [ sentence prompts. ](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) And I always win a bet. So here's the first one! You can check out the link if you want a taste of future ridiculousness.

A lot had happened to Barry Allen over the course of being the Flash, probably enough to last a lifetime. The Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar, DeVoe, Cicada and any number of villains in-between.

It had been a year since they defeated the Cicada Cult and luckily, no new megabads have shown up since then. They added a few new members to the team, and Barry has been much more busy with normal human crime as Head CSI than any sort of crime he could stop as the Flash.

Ralph had taken more of a leadership role… And frankly, Barry just wasn’t needed as much anymore. He also didn’t _want_ to be around STAR Labs. Although him and Iris were on speaking terms, it didn’t make things any less awkward, and she still spent a lot of her time at the labs. So Barry avoided them.

Eddie had come back through some crazy remarkable magic and suddenly Barry’s life had been turned upside down. The first love of Iris’ life was brought back and she made a choice. Iris chose Eddie, it was painful, but could Barry really blame her?

So Barry was alone… He wasn’t necessarily depressed (and he’d probably had that mantra in his head for much too long now), he’d gotten over Iris a long time ago- but he was still exhausted, and oh-so-very-lonely. 

But that was nothing some sci-fi movies and his favorite sugary cereal couldn’t fix.

Barry didn’t bother to use the key to his apartment, and fazed through the door. It had been a long day at work - he wanted frosted flakes and he wanted them _now_.

He took two steps into his apartment before freezing. Sitting in his favorite armchair, was Captain Cold. But no, he shook his head, and like so many times before he knew he’d made the same mistake, “Leo, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here? I thought you were off with the Legends somewhere,” he waved his hand in wide motion. “Or did you retire with Ray? I’m sorry it’s been a while since we’ve caught up. I heard the Nazis are eradicated on your earth? 

Leo’s eyes widened in what looked like confusion, before his expression went blank, “Things have been… fine,” Leo drawled. “My earth is just peachy. What about you?”

Barry froze again, Leo drawled? Leo didn’t drawl. Well, he did…But not in that way. And ‘peachy’? No fucking way. No way. 

“Holy shit,” Barry whispered. 

“What?” Cold raised an eyebrow. Definitely Cold, not Leo. 

“Okay,” Barry put up a hand. “Before we say anything else, I’ve had a very long day. I’m tired. I’m starving,” he pointed at Snart. “And more starving than usual by the way. So don’t say one word before I eat _at least_ ten bowls of cereal.”

Barry flashed about before stopping in front of Snart, “You ate all my cereal?”

“You had barely any left,” Cold stood up from the armchair. “And I’m assuming you’ve figured this out by now, but I’m not this Leo character. I’ve been away for a long time, I was hungry.”

“You were-” Barry took a long sigh, “You were hungry?” Barry was practically vibrating.

“I was,” Snart took a cautionary step back.

“So you stole my _fucking_ cereal?!” Barry’s voice had risen much higher than he intended, and if he was a betting man he’d wager there was lightning in his eyes, “Seriously! You’ve been gone fucking _three_. **_years_**. Three years, Snart! And the first thing you do is come here and eat all my **goddamn cereal**!?” 

“You sound angry,” Cold deadpanned. 

“Who wouldn’t be angry?! You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

“I wouldn’t call it faked exactly,” Snart paced around Barry’s apartment and looked around. “I’ve been stuck in the timestream. Apparently you’ve had some experience with time before - it took a while, but you have a particular signature and I managed to find my way back, right to your apartment.”

Barry let himself calm down, he flashed himself a couple of power bars and ate them. Because he really was hangry, and took a long steadying breath. First, Eddie? Now, Snart? All of the people he lost, people he blamed himself for losing are coming back. Now there was all this misplaced guilt, rummaging around in his stomach like an alphabet soup of pain.

“An alphabet soup of pain?” Snart questioned. Of course, Barry had said that all out loud, that’s just his life. “And call me Len, kid. We’ve known each other long enough.”

“I can’t deal with this right now, Sna- Len,” Barry sat in the seat Len vacated. Which was now warm, and comforting. 

“So the Scarlet Speedster blamed himself for getting me killed. Temporarily,” Len paced around the chair. “Why?”

Barry looked up at Cold (Len), and really let himself take the man in. He was still handsome, _very_ handsome. Wearing a tight thermal navy shirt and black pants that hugged his ass _just_ perfectly. What? Barry was single man now, he could ogle all he wanted.

“I don’t really blame myself,” Barry admitted, still very obviously running his eyes up and down Len’s body. “You had goodness in you all along, you were meant to be a hero and I just pushed you in the right direction. It got you killed. But you’re back, and now I have to look at your stupid handsome face and just _think_ about how it got you killed.”

“My stupid handsome face? My, my Barry what would Iris say.”

“Oh wow, that’s a can of worms.”

“How so?”

“Me and Iris have been divorced over a year. She remarried three months ago,” Barry had to explain that to a lot of people, and surprisingly it didn’t hurt that much to say anymore. 

“With Eddie, I presume?”

Of course Snart would figure that out, “You presume correct,” Barry massaged his temples and then sat up and reached for the remote on the coffee table. “I’m gonna watch Alien for the fifth time this week, feel free to join me. Make popcorn or something.”

“Your arch nemesis shows back up and you invite him for movie night?” Len asked incredulously.

“Honestly man, you are not my arch nemesis. And you know that. You can’t hold a candle to the man who killed my mother, or the man who killed my father, or the man who tried to kill the women I loved which ended up being me from the future, or the man who I thought killed one of my best friends and took over his body and tried to stupefy all of earth, or the man who brainwashed a bunch of my friends into hating me and all metahumans, convinced me I had a daughter and then erased her from the timeline and all existence by bringing Eddie back so don’t even try it.”

“I’ll make the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the sentence prompt challenge: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."


End file.
